random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Magical Rift
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Magical Rift is the fifth instalment of the Mystery Dungeon series. It was released in 2017 for the 3DS, and there are plans to port it onto the Switch. Story Unlike other Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games, where the player is a human who turns into a Pokemon, the player takes control of an actual Pokemon living in a world which humans cannot enter. You may choose to play as any starter Pokemon (out of Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Rowlet, Litten and Popplio) The game starts with the player having a dream, in which a mysterious voice talks to them. The dream is interrupted, however, by a blast of darkness and a sound like shattering glass. The player heads outside with the intention of meeting up with their best friend (who can be selected as any starter you haven't chosen). Their friend explains their dream about creating a team of explorers. The player has a hard time deciding whether to help them or not, but eventually follows them as they set out to deliver a letter to Pansage, who initially brought up this idea to the player's friend. After the player and their friend make it through Cliffside Pass, they deliver the letter to Pansage. Pansage takes the letter into consideration, coming back the next morning to explain that he needs help with the construction. The friend has heard of a construction crew that live in the town and decides to pay them a visit, only to notice that their leader, Machoke, has gone missing. The two set out to Magma Mountain, where Machoke was last seen. At the top of the mountain, they find a feral Rockruff who is holding Machoke hostage. After defeating him, they bring Machoke back to the town. Machoke agrees to help them, clearing out a wasteland on the plateau beneath town in order to give the group some space to manage the team. The next morning, Pikipek, the paper boy, delivers a package for the player. The package holds Team Scarves, to be worn by members of the team, and a few provisions. The player meets up with their friend, who is ecstatic that their dream came true. Pansage then comes over, saying that some new shopkeepers had come to the town - Clauncher, who opens treasure chests for a living, and Meowstic, who sells gifts. Machoke explains that he can make a park if he gets the right material. After the player goes on missions to get him Soft Lumber and Grass Seeds, he makes the park and explains how the player can get him more material to place attractions in the park. Gameplay While exploring Mystery Dungeons, the player moves with the Circle Pad, attacks by holding R and pressing the corresponding and can press A on its own for a weak melee strike. Holding B allows the player to move faster, and holding L makes diagonal movement easier. Mystery Dungeons have several floors with randomised layouts. Along the way is a Magical Rift, which brings the player to a parallel world where exploration and puzzles are the main emphasis - enemy Pokemon in these areas can only be fought if you bump into them. Mystery Dungeons Items